Finding Love In A New School
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Maemi is going to a new Private School but not just any. A boy's private school. When Tai finds out that Maemi is a girl what will happen?


**As you guessed it I'm doing a paring for each of the main characters. Maemi is the OC in this story and her pairing is with Tai or Matt. Not sure yet but it is one of them.**

I do not own Digimon. I only own Maemi.

Maemi has to go to any private school. Not just any private school this one was a boy's private school. Maemi had shoulder length back hair and knew she could pass a boy easily if she tied her hair in a short ponytail nobody would notice. (Some boys have ponytails) Besides that Maemi was a name for both boys and girls so she didn't have to change her name but the problem was her gasses. They where blue and made her look like a girl so she had to wear contacts. She approached her school and had everything with her. "Oh well, here goes" she said. "So you're Maemi. Your parents are right, you can pass off as a boy easily" said the principal handing her a red jacket and beige pants. She gets changed and starts looking for her room. "Room 161, where is it?" she thought looking around. She finally finds the room and knocks on the door.

"Coming" yelled a voice. A tall boy with brown hair opens the door. "You must be my new roommate" said the boy "Name's Tai." "My name's Maemi" she said putting down her suitcase. Tai tries to lean over to see what is inside but the she closes it. "Privacy please" said Maemi. When Tai leaves she opens her suitcase and puts the stuff in the drawer. Back in the lobby Tai is telling the others about the new "boy" that just arrived. "So his name is Maemi?" asked Izzy. "Yeah and he's kind of weird" said Tai. "Like how?" asked Matt. "When I bent over to see what he brought for staying here, he shut the suitcase" said Tai. "So that's nothing weird" said Joe. Just then Tai sees Maemi. "Hey Maemi over here" yelled Tai. Maemi goes over to them and then sits down.

"Maemi I would like you to meet my friends, this is Matt, Izzy, and Joe" said Tai. "Nice to meet you all" she said. "Maemi what's with the ponytail?" asked Izzy. "Well where I come it's what most boys do" she said. "Well Maemi we better get to class" said Tai. There first class was Physical Education and they where playing soccer. "Maemi pass it over to me" yelled Tai. She kicked it to Tai and then he scores a goal. Now it's the second round and Maemi is playing goal. Matt was on the other team so he knew he had to score to tie the game. Maemi blocks the shot but it hits her waist. Everyone rushes over. "Maemi are you okay," asked Matt "I didn't mean it to hit you." "I'll bring Maemi back to the room. Maybe we can get some ice on it" said Tai. They go into the room and Tai gets some ice. "Here, just lift up your shirt and I'll put it on" said Tai.

"NO! I mean... it is ok I'll do it by myself," she said taking the ice pack "You should get back to the game. I'll be fine." Tai leaves the room. "Boy that was weirder than before" said Tai. For the rest of the day Maemi just stayed in her room. "You won't believe what happened when we went back to the room. I went to get the ice pack right but when I told Maemi I would put it on for him. He yelled at me" said Tai "Strange isn't it." Back inside the room Maemi is putting away her stuff. She takes off the rubber band that ties up her hair and is wearing glasses instead of contacts. "While they're gone I can finally have some time to write some new entries on my xanga" she thought. Tai and the others where busy trying to win the game and at the end they did. After that they went back to there rooms. "See you guys tomorrow" yelled Tai as he opened the door.

He looked inside and saw someone on the computer. "Hello who are you?" asked Tai. Maemi gets shocked and stands up. "Wait a second, Maemi is that you?" asked Tai. She nods. "Sorry Maemi, I didn't know it was you because well...you look like a girl now" said Tai. "It's ok. I'll put my contacts and tie my hair up" said Maemi leaving the room. She rushed out forgetting to close her xanga page. Tai goes over and sees what she wrote.So far nobody figured it out that I'm a girl, well I hope. But that Tai I think he knows. I got injured during the soccer game and we went back to the room to put some ice on. He told me to lift up my shirt so he could put the ice pack on. He should know that at our age we don't need help to put on and ice pack. I think he's pervert but I hope he doesn't know that. Even though he might be perverted, he's still kinda cute in a way. Sh...don't let him know that.

After Tai finishes reading it, he turns all red and stuff. "Me perverted I don't think so" he said all red. Maemi goes back to the room all back to her normal look and then rushes back remembering that she left the computer open. When she gets inside, she sees Tai reading a book. "Tai, did anyone touch the computer?" she asked. Tai shakes his head. "Wait a second, why is your face all red?" she asked. "It's nothing" he said. Maemi goes over and puts her hand on his forehead. "I guess it is nothing. You don't seem to have a fever" she said going back to the computer. In Tai's hand he is holding a paper with her xanga screen name.

**Plz Review!**


End file.
